masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arms Master
Vega arms master bug I updated the article regarding the bug occuring in the rank 6th of James Vega arm master power. If you raise the power to give more health and shields to the squad only Vega gains the benefit. However, while having Vega on the squad and using any available weapon bench on any map will make this power work as inteded, giving more 20% health and shield to Shepard and the squadmates. Brfritos (talk) 19:06, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :We need confirmation on this and because this isn't enough, it has been removed. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem, but you can test it, I tried several times in several missions, it always work. Even when discovering a new gun and calling the loadout screen but not changing anything, it works. But I understand, it's the wiki's policy. Brfritos (talk) 21:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I can confirm that I have seen this effect as well. Worth mentioning now? Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 21:43, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::You full well know what is needed, so I do not know why you keep trying to get us to violate it. Lancer1289 (talk) 00:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) You sound so rude, you know? In case you didn't notice, this is the first comment I have made on this page, so I cannot accept the statement that I "keep" trying to get something done. All I did was state that I have seen this effect as well and asked if it were to be added yet, but it seems I was deserving of a scolding for that. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 11:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :And you keep trying to get us to violate our standards. This is not the first case of this as you have done this before on a few talk pages. I find it extremely rude that despite you know what is required, you keep trying to get things in before that standard is met, and then proceed to argue about it. Now, I will not drag this talk page further off topic and if you want to comment further, there are better places. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::And did you know that you and your attitude is one of the reasons why I left this wiki for a long while? I'm not really sure what you are accusing me of here, but I don't really care; I'm through with you. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 17:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Might be opening an old can of worms with this one but can we recheck this again? On the mission where you rescue Jacob I noted that Garrus had health and shields of H:775/S:775 and Shep had H:850/825. I just added James to my squad for the Ardat Yakshi monestary and now Garrus has H:875/S:875 and Shep has H:950/S:925. And I didn't take any bonuses, change equipment, or level up between these missions. Playing on the PS3. Anyone have any thoughts? Great Mara (talk) 23:35, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Just looked at information on Garrus' ME3 section and since his HP and Shields both went up by 100 I'm assuming the 20% bonus would come from his base HP and then get added on to his current total. Not sure about Shepard since I didn't see any base HP / Shields listed. Playing as a Soldier class with him. Great Mara (talk) 23:41, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I just picked up the Disciple and messed with my setup a bit and now the values for Shep and Garrus are back down. So is this something that takes off and on? Great Mara (talk) 23:56, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Messing with the workbench in the opposite alcove kicked it back up to the heightened values. Sorry for the frequent comments. Just been typing as I go along with the stages. Great Mara (talk) 23:59, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Squad Select bug, re: James Vega & Ashley Williams This could honestly just be me. But whenever I play ME3, the passives for James & Ashley are interchanged on the squad select screen; that is, James Vega's displayed power list includes Frag Grenades, Incendiary Ammo, Fortification, Carnage, and Alliance Officer. Ashley's lists her standard powers and Arms Master. This also causes both to be grayed out as if no points were invested in them (which leaves me wondering if they're even being applied...). To be clear, especially to Lancer, I am not asking for this bug to be added immediately. What I am asking is: "Has anyone else experienced this?" Thanks in advance and so sorry if this is the wrong place for this. --Go Bruins!/Go Red Sox!/ 00:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :I had something similar for Wrex during Citdel. The powers are all still active in gameplay though so don't worry about that. Can't say I've noticed it with James and Ash but I'll check and let you know. Garhdo (talk) 01:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I might be late on this but I'm seeing this right now on my screen. PS3 edition squad select screen for the second part of Priority: Earth. Great Mara (talk) 09:16, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm currently able to verify this on the PS3, with points spent into both Ashley's and James' passives. This also happens for Kaidan in my version, except he doesn't get Arms Master insted of Alliance Officer; only James gets AO instead of AM. Elseweyr (talk | ) January 22, 2014, 10:40:14 (UTC Verified on X360 and Xbox 1 regarding James/Ashley "bug" with inter-switched "personal" powers. James IN GAME and in other interfaces is correctly modulated - but in the squad selection screen and the exhibition of squad attributes accessible at S.'s terminal, I was always mentally perplexed by Vega's role-skill being listed, enigmatically greyed out, as "Alliance Officer" - I went to no ends to figure out why at first, playing originally through the game angrily or confusedly asking myself why or what I was doing to "fail" in this area, doing all I could to encourage James to become a tattoed N7 grade higher-tier or officer-class soldier in the story-line development, hopelessly wondering "WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?" again and again - retrospectively, tragicomically. Also: Unknowing the relevance apropos this "glitch", I saved Kaidan on Virmire, Kaidan I recruited with my imported Shepherd glitch-free in ME3 (doubled Alliance Officers, ha) - I do not know what factors are involved here, so just throwing that out... I think this is a "bug" worthy enough of being, even if tersely, at least cited in the main page. I mean, heck, there must be other players who have given hours of their personal lives, now forever gone, into the irredeemably broken "mystery" of this insoluble "glitch" here - the wiki-subject page alluding to the problem would be the karmically correct thing to do...